The FMA OC Story
by Road-Kamelot01-Light-Lilly
Summary: this is my first story i don't own the anime or characters i give all credit to the original creators please rate and please no flames
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Central city part 1

The streets of Central city were clear, the people were out with their kids and doing some shopping, kids ran by chasing each other playing a game of tag, a state alchemist who was also wandering the streets in search of something important…lost kitty-cats. She had been ordered to search for them because they wanted to make sure every cat had a home, she never understood why they cared so much about the lost cats, but she never questioned the orders she received. Elizabeth had been walking through Central for over two hours checking for any lost cats, none could be found so far. Tomorrow she would report to Mustang about her trip to some town where she had been sent to previously before being told to look for cats the moment she returned to central.

Another state alchemist was walking down the streets mumbling to herself, she was to meet up with another state alchemist, Colonel Roy Mustang to be exact, Roy wanted to speak to her about her attitude towards the other state alchemists, "Dang it….I hate that stupid Roy…I'd rather be killed by a homunculi than see Roy," complained Yuukie.

Elizabeth sighed as she walked down the street, and at the same moment another state alchemist came into view that she recognized, "Yuukie…is that her name…?,"Elizabeth asked herself tilting her head a bit.

There was another girl sitting across from Elizabeth but no one noticed her, the girl was busy staring at the sky, "I wish I could hear those birds chirping…,"she thought sadly staring at the Central HQ stopped for a moment and kicked a rock into the street and stared at the clouds for a couple of moments and continued on walking. Yuukie was still bad mouthing Roy, "Hey! Hey you!," Elizabeth called waving her hands in the air toward Yuukie.

Elizabeth had met Yuukie before when she had just become a state alchemist; Elizabeth smiled while she waved her hand at Yuukie. When Yuukie looked up again she noticed it was Elizabeth, one of the state alchemists that she had seen in the entrance a couple days ago, so she stopped and looked at Elizabeth, "What do you want?," Yuukie said coldly. Lovita looked up from where she was sitting and notices and watches the two girls from there, "I'm Elizabeth Potter! Otherwise known as the Fire and wind Alchemist!," Elizabeth said smiling as she ran over. "I've seen you in HQ before and I've wanted to meet you!," Elizabeth said as she held up her pocket watch.

Yuukie stood there for moment then looked at Elizabeth's pocket watch and took out her own, "Okay…so why did you want to meet me? Did you want to spar or something?," Yuukie asked coldly. At the same moment Edward was passing by, "Not again Yuukie," he said under his breath walking over, "Are you trying to pick another fight Yuukie?," he asked, "No she came up to me and said she wanted to meet me," Yuukie said, Ed just shook his head. Elizabeth looked over at Edward, "Oh, hey Ed!," Elizabeth said Smiling, "I didn't expect you to be here in Central city! Especially without Al-kun," Elizabeth exclaimed, putting her pocket watch away.

"Al is over at HQ, but I was told to find Yuukie so I could take her to Mustang, they knew she would try and leave," said Ed, "I was not! I was heading over there right now, I just hate to see his stupid face," said Yuukie. Ed sighed, "So let me guess… he wants to talk to you about your attitude to other state alchemists?," asked Ed, Yuukie just shuffled her feet. "Ah, I see," Elizabeth said nodding, Elizabeth looked at Yuukie. "Her attitude to other alchemists? I wonder…," Elizabeth thought in her head, she looked at her pocket watch again to check what time it was. Yuukie looked at Ed, "It's not my fault…," she said coldly, "Don't go and be mean to me, you're the one who always ignores other alchemists or gets into a fight with them especially if they are higher ranking than you," Ed told her ruffling her long silver hair.

Elizabeth shut her pocket watch and looked at Yuukie, "I wouldn't like to get in a fight with a higher rank alchemists… especially Mustang…," Elizabeth mumbled shivering at the thought. "Especially Mustang what?," a voice asked from behind Elizabeth, "M-M-M-M-," Elizabeth mumbled, slowly turning her head back around again.

"Why the heck do you want to talk to me about my attitude? Your just lucky I give Ed enough respect, he's two rankings higher than me," said Yuukie, Ed blushed a little, it was true, she only gave him respect because he deserved it more in her book. Mustang looked down at Yuukie, "Because it's rude, if you're not careful the higher ranks might want you to stop being a State alchemist. And I don't want that to happen," Mustang said ruffling Yuukie's hair, he looked over at Elizabeth and Edward, "you two are at the same rank right?," "Yes…," Elizabeth mumbled, "Alright, just making sure…," Mustang said closing his eyes.

"Don't ruffle my hair, only Ed can do that. Besides I heard how he almost beat you one time in a fight," teased Yuukie laughing, Ed chuckled.

"She's right Mustang, I did almost beat you," said Ed.

Elizabeth looked at Mustang and Ed, "Oh, I remember that!," Elizabeth said smiling. Mustang sighed, "Yeah but who won, shorty…?," Mustang said smirking, Elizabeth moving away from Ed as Mustang said shorty.

"I'M NOT SHORT CALL ME SHORT AGAIN AND I'LL KILL YOU!," shouted Ed, Yuukie held Ed back from attacking Mustang, "Stop calling Ed that word Mustang I don't even call him that," said Yuukie, she always defended Ed at everything he did wrong. Ed blushed slightly when she defended him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Central City part 2

Elizabeth looked at Ed, _"Oh, Eddo-kun, such a short temper…,"_ she thought in her head, Mustang stood there laughing, Elizabeth looked west, the direction where HQ was, and maybe she would see Al over there. Yuukie held onto Ed's jacket in case he tried to kill Mustang again, "Are you looking for Al Elizabeth?," asked Ed.

Yuukie looked at Ed and then back to Elizabeth curiously then back to Mustang, "I won't promise anything you flame headed moron of an alchemist," Yuukie said to Mustang. She glared at him then held onto Ed's hand without realizing it.

Elizabeth looked at Ed, "Yes I am," she responded nodding, Mustang looked down at Yuukie and smiled, "Okay…," he mumbled, and then turned around waving goodbye, Elizabeth sighed. "Is it just me or does remind me of a giant…?," asked Elizabeth mumbling, she crossed her arms and shivered, Yuukie glanced at Elizabeth coldly and began to lead Ed away, "Follow us, were meeting Al right now," Ed told Elizabeth over his shoulder as Yuukie pulled him away. Elizabeth looked at Yuukie and followed behind them quietly.

_"I wonder…Does she like me…?,"_ Elizabeth thought to herself in her head still following them quietly, Yuukie held Ed's hand all the way to HQ, when they reached where they were supposed to meet up with Al, he wasn't there.

"Where the hell is he?," asked Yuukie, "Don't know…oh well guess someone kidnapped him for something," said Ed.

"Why should I care what Mustang says, he barely even likes me like he does with Ed, no offense," said Yuukie, "No problem," Ed responded, he looked down at his hand and noticed that Yuukie was still holding his hand. He didn't want to grab his hand away; he kind of enjoyed having her hold his hand.

"Maybe a smoothie will help me calm down," Tagrio said to herself out loud, she walked past Ed, Yuukie and Elizabeth as she walked down the hall. "I'll go get us something to drink," said Yuukie, she ran down the halls to get the drinks, and just her luck she ran into Mustang once again, "Why do I always run into to you? I never run into Ed anymore like I used to," complained Yuukie looking up at Roy.

"Colonel Mustang there's something urgent, I need you to follow me please," said Tagrio and she began to walk away. "Brother?," Al said as he wandered around the half of the HQ building looking for Edward.

_~Meanwhile~_

"I could've sworn that was Edward…," Lovita said to herself, she wanted to talk to him, "Where the heck is he? I told him to wait here….AL! Where are you?," Ed shouted down the hall. Al could hear his older brother calling for him down the halls, "Brother?," Al yelled running towards Ed's voice, "Oh hey Al, are you looking for Ed? Follow me," said Tagrio as she walked towards Ed and Elizabeth. "O-oh okay…,"said Al as he followed Tagrio down the halls, "Al get your butt over here!," Ed shouted.

Yuukie got into a staring contest with Roy; she wouldn't let him leave until she got her answer sadly enough. "O-okay brother!," Al shouted as he ran over to his older brother and thanked Tagrio, Lovita was looking around the corner and finally saw Edward, she ran over and gave him a huge hug, "what the heck? Who are you and why are you hugging me?," asked a very shocked Ed.

"Don't you remember me?," Lovita asked Ed after sitting up, "It's me, Lovita," she said a bit upset, "We were best friends back in Resembol," Lovita told him, "…Sorry but I really don't remember you, but it's nice to see you Lovita…didn't I see you when you became a State Alchemist?," Ed asked her.

"You might've….but it's fine if you don't remember me," said Lovita sadly, "But I hope we meet up later," Lovita said with a smile and she ran off down the halls, Ed watched the girl leave with sadness, "Wish I could remember her now," Ed said sadly.

Lovita sat on a bench, "I guess he wouldn't remember, he does have a sorta bad memory after all, plus he's focused on getting his body back, he already got Al's back," she said to herself with a sigh, "Oh well…might as well go back and talk to him!," Lovita said determined and ran off towards Ed's direction. "Where is she? You didn't see Yuukie on your way here did you Al?," asked Ed, "Nope…where do you think she may be though brother?," Al asked him, Lovita was spying on them from behind a plant, "whose Yuukie? I'll just follow them and find out!," Lovita whispered.

Yuukie really wanted an answer. Ed and Al, with Elizabeth walked down the halls looking for her, "I think I just found her," sighed Ed, Lovita moved from one place to the next to spy on them, "Wait why am I doing this again?," Lovita asked herself, "Oh well". "Yuukie…,"sighed Al. "Not again…Yuukie would you stop that…she must really hate you," said Ed, Yuukie looked at him with spite then calmed down and held his hand again. "Are they going out?," Lovita asked herself watching them, "Where to next brother?," Al asked.

"To get her away from Roy," Ed told him, he held her hand back and led her away, Yuukie always felt comfortable when she held his hand, she didn't know it, but she was in love with Ed. "All right," Al said, then out from behind the plant without anyone noticing, Lovita came up behind Ed and poked him, "Hello!," she said with a smile, "I'm sorry for running away earlier," Lovita said apologetically, Ed looked at her and smiled, then turned and began to walk away. "U-um…may I come with you Ed?," Lovita asked.

Tagrio came walking into the room where she always went, "Should I turn my stuff in and quit being an alchemist?," Tagrio said to herself as she sat down staring at the ceiling, and listened to the birds outside. Elizabeth looked over at Al, "Well good morning to you too…," Elizabeth mumbled, but smiled at Al.

"What should I do?," Tagrio yelled, when she yelled everyone in the HQ building could hear her and turned around to find out where it came from then turned back around and ignored it quickly. Lia's head shot up quickly, she leaped from her desk and ran up towards the noise she had just heard, "What happened?," she asked herself as she ran down the halls, "I'm having the worst day of my life!," Tagrio yelled, "I need to kill someone," she used her alchemy and turned some metal she had found and turned it into a sword. "I need to go and spar with the Fullmetal alchemist," she said to herself.

Lia held up her hands when she saw Tagrio leave her room, she had overheard what she had said to herself. "How about you fight the death Alchemist instead? I wouldn't want to go bothering someone else while I'm here," Lia took a deep breathe, "Well sorry to disappoint you but I'm not interested," Tagrio said to Lia and pushed her out of the way, " EDWARD ELRIC GO ON OUT I WANT TO FIGHT YOU!," Tagrio yelled at him

Elizabeth heard some yelling and raced down the halls, she saw Tagrio standing there yelling about needing to kill someone, Elizabeth looked at Al, Ed and then back to Tagrio, "KILL someone? Are you insane?," she yelled holding up her fist at Tagrio.

_"Dear Lord!What has the lord come to…?,"_ Elizabeth thought face palming. "I'm not insane," Tagrio said about to cry, her eyes began to change to the color red, "I need to teach this little boy what it's like to mess with Alchemy," Tagrio threw the sword at Ed's feet. "How dare you try…would you like to see what happened to me!," she yelled, she pulled off her jacket, revealing her automail arms and legs, "I lost my baby sister, she was so young, I told her not to become like me but she wouldn't listen, please tell me you didn't try!…,"Tagrio cried as her voice trailed off. Tagrio had begun to cry, she fell to her knees, "Oh…," Elizabeth mumbled, as she walked over to Tagrio, "I see…your mad at Ed because…of what happened a long time ago, correct…?," Elizabeth asked her as she sat down next to Tagrio.

"Yes..," said Tagrio as she continued to cry, Elizabeth pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to Tagrio, "Here," Elizabeth said smiling sweetly, "I can never forgive myself for happened that day," Tagrio sobbed. Elizabeth nodded, "Well no one expects you to….," she said as she out the handkerchief in Tagrio's hand, she sat up and brushed the dirt off of her knees, "Thanks Elizabeth, "Tagrio said as she began to stand up, she used alchemy to lower the metal on the sword, "I'm sorry Edward," Tagrio said wiping away her tears, Elizabeth smiled, "Your welcome," she told Tagrio sweetly, Yuukie and the others looked at each then back to Tagrio and smiled kindly, except Yuukie looked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Another Fight or A Love confession? Part 1

Another State Alchemist soon arrived next after the quarrel had been settled, it was Lieutenant Colonel Sana, he walked up to the group of alchemists, Elizabeth smiled and saluted to Sana, "Good morning Lieutenant Colonel Sir!," she said looking down at his coal black gloves. She looked back up again. He did not look like Mustang….Sana saluted back, "At ease…what's going on here…ummm major?," Sana asked looking around. "Ah nothing important…,"Elizabeth mumbled and turned to look at Ed, Al, and Tagrio, "We're talking that's all, really," Elizabeth said as she turned to face Sana again. Then from behind Sana was none other than Roy, "Morning Wolfson," Mustang said stepping out from behind him, Sana not missing a beat turns around and salutes Roy, "Good morning Sir, good to see you again Sir!," Sana said.

"At ease," Roy said calmly, Elizabeth also saluted, "And nice to see you a-again today S-sir!, "Elizabeth mumbled and stuttering, "And good morning to you too Tagrio," Mustang said. Nanali blinks and says, "Okay then…I'm gonna go…read then," she sighs and turned to leave towards her office, Tagrio got up, "Good morning Roy…..I should be going," she said standing there with her head down, she walked past Elizabeth, Al, Ed, and Roy, tears were still running down her face. Yuukie watched as Tagrio left, she held Ed's hand tighter than before, but when she saw Roy she glared at him, "Moron….," she mumbled loud enough for Roy to hear.

Nanali walked back towards the group with a cup coffee, Yuukie glanced at Nanali as she returned, then returned to glaring at Roy, "What's going on here?," Nanali asked. Yuukie paid no attention to the higher ranked Alchemist, "Come on Yuukie…we should be leaving now," Ed told her trying to pull her away, she wouldn't leave, "Stupid moron…you know for someone known as the Flame Alchemist you sure are cocky….how about a fight to see if I'm any good as Ed? After all I've never actually fought anyone like you, only sparring with Ed," challenged Yuukie.

Tagrio had passed several other alchemists asking her if she was alright and she replied with, "Nothing is wrong, I was going to practice alone," she told them all and walked away. Mustang looked over at Yuukie glaring at him and sighed, "Is there something wrong Yuukie…?," Mustang asked as Elizabeth looked at Nanali, "Morning…," she said quietly to Nanali waving. Nanali waved back and said, "Good morning…I see you people are being…yourselves today…,"she looked around at the group and sighed.

"Why are you challenging Mustang to a fight Yuukie? You only fight if something is bothering you, what's wrong?," asked Ed, "I….don't know... my feelings feel weird and my heart races when I'm around you," Yuukie said looking up t Ed with a slight blush. Tagrio walked towards Ed, "Ed... I'm sorry for trying to kill you," she told him and bowed, she picked up her coat from her throwing it earlier, she walked away without putting the jacket on, her automail gleaming in the sunlight.

Ed watched her as she left, he didn't mind her trying to kill him that just seemed normal but wanted to try and stop Yuukie. Nanali, staring, she says, "Okay so you love him…," she sips her coffee, Elizabeth looked at Yuukie, "Ah true love! Sqeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~~," Elizabeth said letting out a high pitched fangirl squeal. "Morning Colonel Mustang," Tagrio said as she walked past him and then walked past Al, "Hey Al," she said waving slightly; Yuukie stared at Roy until he agreed to fight her. Tagrio stopped by again and turned around quickly, "Whoa a fight is going!," she asked, "You have to be serious, I mean can't you talk it out?," she asked, "When Yuukie has something on her mind she won't let it go…," sighed Ed. Roy sighed, "Fine I guess I could fight you…," he said face palming, Elizabeth looked at Yuukie, "your stare is very scary Yuu-chan…," Elizabeth said to Yuukie. Nanali sips her coffee again before speaking, " So let me get this straight, you're fighting him because you love Edward and don't understand why?".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Another Fight or A Love confession? Part 2

Yuukie looked at Elizabeth then back to Roy, "She'll meet you in the same place where we fought," Ed told Mustang as he lead Yuukie away, she gripped his hand and followed him willingly. Tagrio stared straight at Elizabeth, "Your just going to let her do this?," she asked Elizabeth, "Roy why would you do that?," she asked Roy turning to face him, Ed looked over at Yuukie as they left, he could probably answer her comment but preferred not to.

Tagrio ran to catch up to Ed and stopped him in his trails, "Really?," she asked, "Okay Ed, I want to fight you right here and now," Tagrio challenged in a demanding voice, Ed looked at her for a moment, "Can we do this later please? I need to help Yuukie first if you don't mind," Ed told Tagrio. Sana followed Roy and stayed close to him, he fell silently in line thinking hard about what he had just witnessed, "Fine meet me in the old abandoned house on 12th street at 4:00 p.m. sharp, don't be late," Tagrio told Ed and began to walk away. Tagrio walked back to her room in HQ that she always went into, she walked into the room and closed the door, "Damn it all to hell!," she yelled once the door was shut tightly. "What the heck?," said Ed, he could hear Tagrio, but then turned around and left before he heard anything else, he needed to help prepare Yuukie for her fight.

"Damn it!," Tagrio yelled, she letting her feelings out, loudly too, she used alchemy on a metal object nearby and by accident she used it on Al, Al immediately blocked the attack but got a bad cut in the process, "Al," she said, then she backed up and closed the door once again. She had opened the door so she could get some fresh air, but then closed when she hurt Al by accident who was coming to tell her Mustang wanted to speak with her.

Yuukie wouldn't speak until they got back outside, "Now how about I help you?," suggested Ed, Yuukie nodded and began to spar with Ed before her match with Roy. "Well maybe nobody will know that I accidently hurt Ed's younger brother," Tagrio said to herself in the room she was laying in, she began to use her alchemy on random objects. It didn't take Yuukie long to get the handle of fighting, well more of sparring because she knew Ed was holding back, "I don't want you to hold back. Give me everything you got Ed, I need more experience at fighting," demanded Yuukie. Ed looked at her and sighed, "Don't complain to me if you get injured badly," Ed warned her, she nodded and they began to fight, not holding anything back.

Tagrio walked out of her room, "Okay, maybe it's best if I go take a walk now, knowing I'm okay and relaxed," she said to herself as she left the room destroyed, she looked out at the stairway and Yuukie and Ed sparring, "Hmmm…I'll watch and study Ed's moves for our own upcoming match," Tagrio said to herself under her breathe. As Yuukie and Ed sparred, Yuukie had begun to get hurt, but she didn't care so long as she could fight, but Ed finally told her to stop and rest, it was almost time for her fight with Roy. Once they stopped Yuukie looked up and noticed Tagrio, she glared at Tagrio, even though Roy told her to show respect to every alchemist there she never promised that she would. "I have seen plenty," Tagrio said as she walked away, she walked back into the destroyed room and forgot to close the door again.

"Hmm, maybe this will kill," she used a new alchemy technique for her fight with Ed later that night. "I'm going to go and watch fight between Yuukie and Roy," she said to herself as she left the room and headed towards the battle grounds. _'What shall I do? Do I want to kill him, or wound him bad enough to teach him a lesson about alchemy….don't worry sister I will find a way to get your body back, I'm so sorry your there,'_ she began to cry as she remembered her little sister.

Yuukie looked at Ed while they waited for Roy to arrive, "So why do you want to fight him so badly?," Ed asked again, "I don't really know," she answered him. Tagrio sighed softly, "Hey Ed guess what…. I can't wait for our match tonight," Tagrio said grinning, she put her coat on to cover up her automail arms. Ed looked at her confused then begins to think, to try and remember who she was. "Do I really have to tell you, MY NAME IS TAGRIO KUMATOSI YOU IDIOT!," Tagrio yelled at him, she got mad for a quick second but calmed down just as quickly. "Sorry… I'm just distracted by my thoughts, they're distracting me now more than ever, I'm worried about Yuukie," Ed replied, "So am I right now, sorry I snapped…. Yuukie you sure you want to go through with this?," Tagrio asked her. Yuukie turned to Tagrio for a moment then hid behind Ed for some reason, "you might as well take that as a 'yes'," he sighed.

"Yeah, well all we can do now is sit here and wait…oh and don't think about all because you're getting along right now doesn't mean our fight is over, we are still going to fight, FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST," Tagrio said. Ed looked at Tagrio then back to Yuukie who was about to fall asleep. "YUUKIE!," Tagrio yelled waking her up and making sure her automail is alright, "It's okay, just let her sleep, Mustang won't be here for a while," Ed told her laying Yuukie's head on his lap, "Okay," responded Tagrio. Tagrio walked all the way back to the destroyed room, "Maybe I should clean up," she said to herself, Nanali looks in and sips her coffee, "Maybe you should..," she said and left. "Well okay," Tagrio whispered and used alchemy to clean up the room, Nanali sips her coffee and says, "So…what was going on earlier?," she asked, Sana slips into the room hiding in the shadows so he can't be seen, there is a soft clink of metal and Sana pauses.

Ed patted Yuukie's head while they waited for Roy to show up, Yuukie was still bleeding from a cut on her arm that didn't bother her, but put a bandage on just to be safe, "where the heck is Roy?," Ed wondered aloud. Nanali arrived behind them with her coffee at hand, "Maybe you got stood up?," she suggested, "Yeah that's possible….she's going to be pissed when she wakes up though," he chuckled, "But I still wonder why she wanted to fight him so badly?," he asked. Nanali drank more of her coffee and sat next to them, "How old are you?," she asked, "Who, me or are you talking to Yuukie? I don't think she's fully asleep yet," Ed told her. Nanali sighs sipping the coffee again, "The both of you…,"Ed thought before answering, " Well I think she's fourteen and I'm sixteen…why?," he asked her. Nanali sipped her coffee again and responds, "Okay were on the same standing grounds I'm sixteen too…and I know one thing…she's in love with you…obviously," she told him.

"What?," exclaimed Ed shocked with a slight blush, Nanali laughed a bit and said, "Don't deny it….we may be the same age…but I'm smarter than you… I know for a fact, that she is completely in love with you…and when it comes to love, you're a complete idiot on a stick…," Nanali explained. "….but how did you know and I'm not an idiot," said Ed still blushing, he had begun to think and looked at Yuukie and smiled sweetly.

Nanali responded, "Because….I just know these things…," she looked at Ed and smiled slightly, Ed stared at her for a moment, "I'll bet she's trying to ignore us….aren't you Yuukie?," he chuckled. Yuukie lifted her head and looked up at Ed then at Nanali and sat up blushing and asked, "How did you know, but I didn't?," Nanali sighed and responded, "Oh….because….when people like someone there are signs…and as the death alchemist...no I've never killed anyone…but I can tell your aura and heart rate in a flash….so…that could have given it away too…," said Nanali.

Yuukie stared at Ed and just hugged him, she wouldn't actually tell him how she felt, but he knew what she meant and hugged back, Nanali watched, "Well isn't that cute," she said. Elizabeth burst into the room with a sudden jolt, "! ," she squealed spinning around, "That is cute~!," Elizabeth said smiling as floaty little hearts floated around her.

"Oh…she usually hug if she's just tired or sorry, she's not really the hugging type," Ed told Nanali and Elizabeth, he was still holding her gently, "I just want to know what happened to Roy?," demanded Yuukie still hugging Ed. Nanali blinks and sighs, "I think you have been officially stood up…instead of being all upset about that…you and Ed should go on a date," she responded finishing her coffee.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**The Date**

Elizabeth burst into the room with a sudden jolt, "SQQEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She squealed, spinning around, "That is so cute~!" Elizabeth said, smiling as floaty little hearts floated around her.

"Oh...she usually hugs if she's just tired or sorry, she's not really the hugging type," Ed told Nanali and Elizabeth, he was still holding her gently, "I just want to know what happened to Roy?," demanded Yuukie still hugging Ed. Nanali looks at Yuukie and says, "I think you have been officially stood up...instead of being all upset about that...you and Ed should go on a date...", she said as she finished her coffee.

Yuukie looked at Nanali confused and back Elizabeth then to Ed,"...A...Date?," is all she could say with a confused look on her face. Nanali sighed and said, "Yes a date, you know those things that people who like each other go on? Those...".

"...Never been on one...,"said Yuukie looking at Nanali, Yuukie had always been oblivious to her emotions and others, so she never knew what it was like to know those emotions she forgot what it was like.

Then another state alchemist with short silver hair arrived, "Hello Nanali...Yuukie, its good to see you again sister," said the silver haired alchemist. "Same here...Firo," said Yuukie saluting to her brother. Nanali smirks and says, "Can you help me get these two to go on a date? Or something like that?," Firo looked at Nanali and back to his younger sister, "Still oblivious to your own feelings short stuff?," teased her brother, she bit back the urge to kill her brother about her height she had the same issue as Ed did, being called 'short'.

"Yeah I can probably help," he said to Nanali. Nanali smirked and says, "Alrighty then...we should all go out to eat where do you wanna go?," she whispers to him, "We'll ditch them the minute they start eating okay?" Firo nodded and began to think of a way to ditch them, "Nanali should decide," Firo said turning to Nanali. Yuukie looked at the two of them a bit worried, what worried her most was what her brother wanted her to wear; he wanted her to wear a dress.

Nanali sighs and whispers, "Force Yuukie to wear a dress don't worry I have one that would fit her...and me and you will dress up to and go with them making them think we're gonna stay with them...then we're going to leave after we get served bread sticks saying we have work to do...". Firo looked at Nanali and nodded and dragged his younger sister back into the HQ building as she tried to get herself free, "What are you going to do to her?," asked Ed worried. Nanali playfully slaps Ed in the back and laughs she says, "Don't worry it's gonna be a good surprise okay?" She sighs and said, "Now then...we have to get you a tux...".

Ed looked at her with shock, "A Tux?!What for?!,"asked Ed, he tried to run away

Nanali grabs him by the collar and smirks she said with a sly smile, "Not so fast small stuff..." she starts to drag him into a tux room she says, "Your date man, your date...don't worry we'll be there with you two the whole time I promise..." She thinks, _'Not...'_, and chuckled a bit.

Ed didn't want to wear a tux he wanted to escape but couldn't get free from Nanali's grip.

Nanali picked out a red and black tux that's just his style and throws him, and the tux into a dressing room she leans on the door and says, "If you escape I'll drag you back in there...so put it on and just listen to me got that?," Ed did as he was told and dressed into the tux, he knocked on the door and told Nanali he was dressed and to let him out. Nanali opens the door and smiles she said, "Alrighty then! I guess your good for now...all we have to do is get some flowers and cologne...and were good...".

Yuukie tried to escape from her brother, but he had her locked in a dressing room with a dress and wouldn't let her out till she changed into it. Nanali grabs Ed along to the cologne shop she smiles and says, "Okay let's find you the perfect cologne! Oh yeah...I forgot...I never told you my last name did I?"

Once Yuukie was dressed Firo took her to get her makeup and hair done which she hated but she couldn't do anything to stop him.

"No you never told...What is your last name?," Ed asked her.

Nanali smirks and says, "Nanali Lia curtis...maybe you know my aunty Izumi?" she then takes a cologne that smells like strawberries and says, "How about this one?"

"I think I know her...,"Ed stared at her, she was the one who kidnapped him so he let her choose which cologne, "You pick..," he sighed._ ' She's teacher's niece? That's a little scary,'_ he thought with a slight shiver that Nanali didn't notice. Nanali laughed and said, "You pick...trust me I am doing something nice for you...think of it this way you're getting a free meal okay?"

"...,"Ed just stared at her.

Nanali blinks and says, "Whaaaat did I do?"

"Why do I get the feeling your planning something?," he asked her.

Nanali laughs and says, "because it's me...," she says, "Do you want the blueberry or strawberry or...what do you like?". "...Being you can be a bad thing...Lets go with strawberry," sighed Ed so long as he got this over with faster. After they bought the strawberry cologne she put it on Ed and says, "Alright...now something you could put in the top pocket!" she claps her hands together and a beautiful red rose comes out she picks it and puts it there. She pats his head and smiles "There ya go!". Ed kind of smiled, but not really, he still didn't know what was going on, "So why am I doing this?," he asked.

Nanali drags him by the collar and says, "Your date...with Yuukie..."they walk to the restaurant.

"What...date when did I agree to this and her too when did she agree?!,"asked Ed.

Nanali laughs and says, "Just now..." she walks to the door and waves to Yuukie and her brother already at the table. She opens the door and drags Ed along... Yuukie doesn't look up but her brother waves to them. Nanali plops Ed down at a chair next to Yuukie and she sits next to Yuukie's brother. Yuukie looks at Ed and blushes. Nanali sighs in her black dress and says, "So...how are the bread sticks?". Yuukie looked at them and didn't answer, Ed glanced at her then nodded to Nanali,"...You look nice Yuukie..," is all Ed could say to her. Yuukie blushed slightly. Nanali took a bread stick and ate it...

Yuukie looked at Ed for a moment and drank some of her water, she was quiet for the most part,"...You look nice too Ed," she commented. Ed blushed as well; he didn't know what to do on a date, what was he supposed to do? Yuukie sat in her chair fidgeting; she didn't know what to do either, so she tried to grab his hand but would flinch away and try again.

Nanali sweat drops and thinks, _'Oh god...they know nothing do they?...'_, She sighed and said, "Well then I think I have some paper work to be doing, so I'll get going..." she gets up and leaves.

Firo nodded, "I have to go too...Mustang needs to be baby sit while Riza is gone," He told them and they left, Yuukie and Ed looked at each other, they didn't know what to say next. Nanali dresses up as a male waiter and walked past the two she said in an attempt to sound as a man, "Start casual talk...," she then walks away with her tray.

Yuukie looked at Ed, "Well...do you have another assignment soon?," asked Ed,"Yeah..gotta go and help escort Roy and Riza to Eastern for some reason...don't want to though," she told him. "Why do you hate him so much?," he asked her, "He treats me like I'm a kid, I hate that, I'm not I'm as good as any other alchemist we have," she said. Ed sighed and chuckled a bit.

Nanali walked back and hit Ed on the head with her tray she says in the attempted male voice, "Why don't you compliment her?," and she walked away, "OUCH!Damn that hurt...you look really pretty Yuukie, you seem different when wearing a dress," Ed told her smiling, she blushed a deep red and gripped the dress, "Thanks. You look nice too, very different in a tux," she said back. Nanali walk back and commented, "Thank you...", she then stopped and walked next to the kitchen doors to listen.

Yuukie wanted to get out of the dress, she didn't like it, she couldn't move, so she tried to stand up,"what's wrong?," Ed asked, "I don't like dresses and I feel stupid in this," she told him.

"I don't think you look stupid I think you look cute," he told her, she stood there blushing, Ed sighed and got up and hugged her, he knew she wanted to cry, only her brother had told her that once. It reminded her of when she was a kid, before her parents died. Nanali watches next to the kitchen door and says,"Aww...thats so cute...", The manager walks out and looks at her he says, "You shouldn't be slacking off Tim you have work to do?" she turned to him and said, "Huh?", he then dragged her into the kitchen she yells, "Hey wait I'm not Tim! I'm not Tim!", The manager says,"Ahuh...com'on you have dishes to clean...". Ed looked at her as he let go, "Come on, let's go to the park for a bit," he said as they paid their bill and walked outside to the park.

Nanali ran out of the kitchen and yelled, "For the last time I'm not your lover Tim! I'm a person incognito! Now leave me alone!", she then swiftly ran out of the restaurant with people first staring at her and then the manager. She ran to her office at central base and sat down she sighed and said, "Damn weirdo...who does that type of thing...?", she felt a shiver run up her spine even as she thought about it.

Ed and Yuukie had been out for at least two hours when they returned to HQ and were passing Nanali's office. Nanali was now changed back into her dress she was wearing before and did mountain loads of paper work. She was then sleeping on her desk asleep...she heard people by her door and looked over with tired eyes she said, "So how was your date...?", she asked with a smile.

"It was good...until we went to the park and she wanted to try and jump from tree to tree that were ten feet apart, so I let her since she wouldn't let me stop her. She almost got to the fourth tree when she lost her balance, she flipped upside twisting her left ankle and her right wrist, in other words she sprained them," sighed Ed, he was carrying Yuukie on his back. She was crying because her injuries hurt and this was her first injury.

Nanali face palmed, "You know you, still should have stopped her...but...", she opens her desk drawer and pulls out some stuff to help with the sprained ankle and wrist she throws it towards Edward's feet and puts her head back down she and said, "Use that...it'll help...okay? Now leave me alone...".

"Kay thanks," Ed picked up the stuff and walked away and kept trying to calm her down while he walked down the hall. Nanali had her face on her desk. Somehow she had forgotten that she wasn't feeling well for a while. It completely slipped her mind until she began to relax a bit. Her eyes were open she didn't want to go to sleep either...it was like haunting memories were coming back into her mind. She took a deep breath and tried to stay calm.

"You know you should've just stopped after I told you to," Ed said to Yuukie as he wrapped her ankle, "But-I- didn't want to," said Yuukie sniffling a bit. Ed sighed and finished wrapping her ankle and began to wrap her wrist, "Well then next time let's try sparring instead," he told her as got up and patted her head. She looked up at him and smiled slightly.

Nanali then murmured to herself, "Maybe I should go home...if I'm not feeling well...", her eyes still opened. She then tried to close her eyes only for a moment. Then was quickly driven to tears again, she saw it, the same nightmares coming back over and over again, replaying in her head. She then started to cry, for the first time in a long time.

Yuukie wanted to sleep, but was in too much pain to sleep, so Ed sat next to her patting her head until she went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Nanali's past glimpsed**

Her door was still open but at this point she was bawling so much she didn't care. She just sat at her desk crying as the painful words and memories flew through her head like a movie. It was like pure hell, the number one reason she loathed getting sick...this would always happen...

Ed and Yuukie looked up when they heard the crying, they followed the crying, which led them back to Nanali's office, Ed carried Yuukie on his back and Yuukie looked at Nanali ,"Are you okay?," Yuukie asked the crying Nanali. Nanali looked up slightly from her desk and smiled she said, "I'm perfectly fine!" and then waved her hands trying to prove so. She didn't want to deal with anyone trying to help...so she put on a fake smile and happy voice. Yuukie looked over Ed's shoulder and frowned, "Why do you lie? You're not okay you were just crying," said Yuukie as she tightened her grip around Ed.

Nanali looked at them with an innocent confused look, "Oh I was? I didn't notice...," she claps her hands together under her desk and part of the desk becomes a pig she says, "Oh my look a pig...", she thought_, 'How am I going to get out of this...?I should just say...I just remembered I have to feed my fish...if I don't they'll die...yeah that'll work...,'_ and sweat dropped. Yuukie looked at Nanali ignoring the pig, "Please don't lie Nanali...fine be that way, forget that I even tried to help you, its no wonder I don't give state alchemists who are ranked higher than me more respect. It's because they only know how to lie," said Yuukie coldly as she glared at Nanali.

Nanali took a deep breathe and looked at Yuukie grimly it was one that yelled out, _'Please just stop it okay...?I'm suffering a lot',_ then she closed her eyes and face palms she looked at Yuukie again and said, "I'm going home then...I don't need more of a head ache..." she then started walking towards the door.

Yuukie ignored Nanali completely as she left, "That wasn't nice you know," Ed told her, "So what she lied and I should've never even bothered to care," Yuukie replied back and yawned. Ed laughed and took her back to her room and by then she was asleep. Nanali only made it halfway in the hallway before she collapsed. A giant thump was heard. She could only hear the voices in her head taunting her once more, and a darkness engulfing her eyes. She then was taken over by her sickness and her not eating for days from it and her heavy eye lid's closed.

Ed put Yuukie in bed and placed her covers over her and left the room, he walked down the hall when he tripped over something, he looked over and saw that it was Nanali; he immediately picked her up and rushed her to the infirmary.

Nanali was engulfed into a complete darkness and was thrown onto a hard cold ground. It was terrifying but she started to walk around asking if anyone was there. Even though she was dreaming she felt someone pick her up...But this sickness dream was taking over too much she couldn't awaken to see it. She started walking cluelessly and aimlessly and had no clues to where she was going in this darkness until she got to a white door. She hesitated and thought, _'Should I open it?'_.

Ed hoped the sickness wasn't bad enough to kill her, "Please be alive, don't die Nanali." begged Ed.

_~reality~_

Nanali coughed unconsciously in her now sleep state she started to speak, "I should die...I don't deserve to live any longer...," she was breathing heavily. Her arm was made of auto mail from her past. Yet no one absolutely no one knew. She had managed to hide it from people for years because of her own will power. But it seemed this time this was stronger...

_~dream~_

The door was opened and once she fell in it, it was the taboo all over again, trying to bring them back...It was a painful memory and one she told no one about. She started to scream in her dream as she fell into the eye of truth, just like before..

Ed didn't know what to do, he was able to get Nanali to the infirmary but didn't know if he was in time, but the doctor rushed him out and made him to go his room for the night. He felt guilty that he didn't know how bad she was, he couldn't forgive himself if Nanali died, and Ed knew Yuukie would feel the same way as well even though she didn't care much.

Nanali was still fighting against her sickness that night. Her dream kept getting worse and worse to the point where she finally shot her eyes open, she sat up quickly sweat on her face she was panting heavily. She then curled up and covered her face and started crying she murmurs, "Why...why do they all have to be dead...it's all my fault...why?".

Yuukie lay there asleep until the next morning.

_~morning~_

Yuukie opened her eyes after the sun rose, she liked to get up as soon as the sun rose, she had forgotten about her ankle, she jumped out of bed and placed all her weight on her ankle. And the next thing you could hear down the halls was screams of pain and her crying. Ed immediately rushed to her room to see what was wrong.

Nanali had been up all night her mind going in circles, terrible memories filling her mind, followed by a bad head ache. She had used alchemy to have everything shut tight...anyone that would come in wouldn't be normal so if somehow she snapped, they would be able to protect themselves. She took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry...", she then heard a scream and hesitated to move she then got up and sat back down, she didn't feel like having the company of anyone else...especially when her auto mail was exposed.

Ed opened the door to her room to find her on the floor of her room holding her ankle and crying,"what's wrong?," he asked her, "I-I forgot I sprained my ankle and I put all my weight on it and now it hurts again!,"she cried. Ed sighed and picked her up, "Let's go get you a new wrap for it, just please don't cry," Ed told her as he carried her down the hall. Nanali just stayed quiet as she murmured to herself, "I hate that not only that they are dead, but that I had to watch them die and I couldn't do a thing...how could I not do a thing about it I'm such a failure for that, maybe if I could have helped I could have saved them maybe...," she heard footsteps down the hall from the infirmary. She then covered her auto mail arm as much as she could with a bandage at her vantage point it looked like you couldn't see the automail arm but...if you looked closely you could tell. She opens the door and looked down the hall way.

Ed was carrying Yuukie, Ed could see Nanali looking out the doorway and smiled at her, Yuukie was too busy crying to see her. Ed walked into the infirmary and sat Yuukie down on a chair. Nanali waves with the wrong hand a glisten from her arm comes from the light. She walks over and gets bandages she smiles and says, "What happened to Yuukie?"

"She told me she jumped out of bed and put all her weight on her ankle and now it's hurting again," sighed Ed as he came back with the bandages. Yuukie sat there crying, she rarely cried even from an injury, but only sprains could make her cry, she kept sniffling and trying to wipe her tears away. Nanali leans over to Yuukie and smiles she said in a soothing voice, "No need to cry...it'll stop hurting if you don't put any weight on it and leave it alone...if you do that I'm sure that'll heal up pretty soon and you'll be as good as new...as long as you don't somehow jump onto your feet every day...haha," her bandage started to unravel...she looked over to see it and quickly turned around not facing the two to fix it.

Yuukie looked up at Nanali and she continued to cry, Ed sighed, what could he do to make her stop crying, he didn't know what to do. "How about I carry you on my back later and we can go get some ice-cream?," suggested Ed. Yuukie looked up at him and nodded and her crying began to lessen. Nanali turned around and smiles she says, "Then have fun you two! You go do that!," her bandage completely slipped off...she thinks, _'Shit...how am I going to explain this?,' _she covers her arm and says, "You two should go now...you'll probably get the best ice-cream freshly opened that way...,"she laughed nervously.

"Nah, we can't go yet, she still needs to shower and so do I, and get dressed, and we can't forget breakfast...just no milk," Ed told Nanali, he picked Yuukie up and took her to the girls showers and brought her, her clothes and he left to take a shower. Nanali relaxed happily that they weren't really paying attention and never noticed her auto mail arm, she laid back down on the bed and leans on the wall she takes a deep breath and said, "I still have a fever do I think they will let me leave...no...do I think they'll search for me if I leave on my own free will...yes...," she puts her hands back and forth acting like a weighing meter she sighs and says, "I have a head ache I will leave later and leave for a couple of days...maybe take a nap or something when I get home...possibly just go and visit their graves...".

Once Ed and Yuukie had gotten ready and ate their breakfast they were getting ready to leave, "How about we invite Nanali too?," Ed asked, Yuukie stared at him, "No..,"she said bluntly, "She lied so I don't care if she is sick," she told him. Ed picked her up and still went to invite Nanali anyways, "Nanali..?," said Ed as he opened the door.

Nanali's auto mail arm was facing them she was staring out the window at the time and thinking. She smiles and says,"Huh? What is it-" she throws a pillow at Edwards head and yells, "Pipsqueak leave!," she thinks, _'He'll probably hate me now too but...oh well he won't ask if he hates me...,'_she took a deep breath and says, "Please go now...,"She truly was sick at the time...and it was messing with her head along with that physically.

"DON'T CALL ME PIPSQUEAK!,"Ed shouted at her, as he yelled that Yuukie fell to the ground with a thud and began to cry once again, "Oops sorry," Ed told her kneeling next to her trying to calm her down.

Nanali runs over and saying, "Sorry sorry sorry sorry," now she was completely disregarding her automail arm at the moment she didn't care. She says, "I'm sorry Yuukie...I didn't mean for that to happen and I'm sorry for calling you a pipsqueak Edward...,"she took a deep breath. Ed looked up and noticed her automail, "You have automail? You don't have to tell me how..," Ed went back to try and calm down Yuukie, nothing was working. Nanali takes a deep breath and says, "I don't mind if you want to know...but first before, anything we have to calm Yuukie down...," Nanali says, "Hmmm what does she like? flower?," claps hands and makes a flower out of the floor, "does this help?," she looked at the flower and sweat dropped, "It looks like my dead brother...," she laughs and says, "How about we get some ice-cream? Or something?!".

"I don't know what to do...wait I know!," Ed exclaimed, he clapped his hands together and made a stuffed rabbit, "Look Yuukie a rabbit please stop crying," begged Ed as he tried to hand her the rabbit. Nanali says, "We are failing at this...wait wait I got it...,"she took out a coupon from her pocket, "You get one free punch at me for lying to you any time what do you say all better?". Yuukie pushed it away, she wanted the pain in her ankle to go away but it wouldn't.

Nanali thinks for a moment and says, "I got it!," She runs over to one of her bags and holds up a bottle she smiles and says, "I can't believe I forgot about this, it's this magical cream I bought before...well the merchant said it was magical but all it did is really numb the pain for a while you could use this!," she said as she handed Yuukie the bottle.

Yuukie looked up at her, Ed took the bottle and rubbed it on her ankle, "Are you okay now?," he asked handing her the rabbit again, she nodded, Ed picked her up again, "You coming?," he asked. Nanali says, "Yes I'm coming...," she thinks, _'Better excuse than...I left to go home because I hate this place..,'_ she grabs a random coat and puts it on, "I'm good to go". Ed led them to the ice-cream shop and he sat Yuukie down while she ate her ice-cream, "Listen, its none of my business but whatever happened that made you need automail must not of been good...like when...,"Ed trailed off.

Nanali gives a light smile and looks at her ice cream, "It was when I was about 11 my older brother was teaching me alchemy, he actually started teaching me when I was little but that day was my last lesson...he was really skilled. But one day someone with green hair and a raspy voice came in and started to kill everyone...I was so terrified when seeing them die I couldn't move...within a few minutes of that thing being there me and my brother were the only ones still alive...then while I was there at the wall terrified unable to move that thing came towards me and then as it striked my brother jumped in front of me and saved me...he then turned back to me and told me never to give up no matter what...,"she stops and says, "Thats about as far as I wanna go...in that story".


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**The Visit to Resembol Part 1**

"No problem..," Ed told her smiling.

Nanali sighs says, "Human transmutation...the taboo...thats how I lost my arm though, if it weren't for the couple that found me after that happening I would have died...," she then lays her head down on her arm and sticks out the ice cream, "I can't eat now I'm not hungry...".

"...That's why I didn't ask, you were gonna make your ice-cream go to waste..," sighed Ed.

It wasn't long until another State alchemist walked past them and didn't notice them, her name was Amaki, Amaki walked into the ice-cream shop and ordered a triple scoop cone with Fudge Brownie, Chocolate, and Cookies'N'Cream. She came back and noticed Ed sitting there and looked over at Ed. "Oh. My. God. What are YOU doing here?!" Amaki shouted. She was wearing her casual attire: low-cut black tank top, short black skirt and the same exact jacket Ed had on. Ed looked up at Amaki confused, Yuukie looked over and saw her too, the moment Yuukie saw Amaki she gave her a cold stare. "Do I know you?," Ed asked her. Nanali looks at Ed and sighed, "Your right I got myself sick thinking about it...," she then looked up to see Amaki, "You know odd women who do that preferably scare every man they meet...".

Ed looked at Amaki for a moment then turned to see if Yuukie's ankle was alright ignoring Amaki. Nanali looks at the ice cream and turns around to see a stray dog she gets up and gives it to it and then pets the dog smiling. She sighs and walks back to sit down she says leaning on her arm, "I'm gonna leave for a couple of days...starting now...,"she yawned. Ed looked up at Nanali, "Well try not to think about that problem of yours too much okay?," asked Ed as he finished his ice-cream.

Nanali smiles and nods she says, "Alright...tell Yuukie I said bye too alright?," she gets up and starts to walk away. Yuukie looked up and watched Nanali leave, "...Hey Nanali!,"Yuukie shouted after her.

"Ed You Flea-sized idiot! Of course you know me! I pretty much grew up with you in case you have forgotten!," Amaki yelled at Ed, "Oh Hi whoever you are.," Amaki said to the kid Ed had been talking to. "I swear Ed you are such an idiot sometimes. Well anyways, I'm going to pay Winry a visit just to say 'hi' and since I'm traveling with you, your coming with me whether you like it or not." Amaki said as she took her ice-cream.

"DONT CALL ME A FLEA!," Ed shouted at her, Yuukie looked at Amaki and back to Ed, "But you can't go, I won't let you," Yuukie told Ed as she grabbed his hand tightly. She looked back up at Amaki, "Sorry, but I can't go it's my fault she's hurt, and no one else wants to watch her so I need to take care of her," Ed told Amaki.

"I can call you whatever I want to! And she can come too whoever she is. I'll help you watch her." Amaki said. Amaki transmuted a pillow into a super-soft teddy bear and held it out to the little girl. Yuukie stared at the teddy bear and back to Ed who nodded, she took the teddy bear, Ed sighed and picked her up, "When do you want to leave?," Ed asked. Yuukie held onto Ed tightly and looked at Amaki.

"Now would be good. Hey what is the little girl's name Ed? You haven't told me yet." Amaki said. "And have you seen Al anywhere?" Amaki asked. "Al should be with Elizabeth at HQ. And this is Yuukie...she doesn't get along with others very well though," Ed told her. Yuukie had fallen asleep on Ed's back, "She falls asleep quick," commented Ed. "Uhhhh...Ed I kinda figured it out that she falls asleep quick. Anyway, let's go. But first I have to go talk to Roy for a second." Amaki said, "And then we are gonna go get Al and tell him where we are going. Hey by the way, who's Elizabeth?" Amaki finished.

"A girl I met..okay but I'll take her away from Roy, the two of them aren't exactly friends hehe,"Ed told her and began to walk away. Nanali proceeded to walk later on top of the roofs jumping from each one or at least once her fever started to get bad again she made a bridge way to get across then destroy them after she walked off surprisingly it was silent...Eventually after a while she was getting near the trains.

Ed walked on ahead of Amaki and made sure Yuukie was okay, once he back to central he sat down and laid her down gently, he unwrapped her ankle to give it more of that numbing stuff and wrapped her ankle up again. Ed took off his red coat and placed it on her while she slept, "Well guess I'll get to say hi...now where is Elizabeth and Al at?," Ed wondered out loud. "How would I know Flea Boy?," Amaki retorted, she looked at her shining auto-mail. "You wanna know something Ed? I've kinda gotten used to my automail, so when we find the stone, it's all yours and Al's," Amaki said, putting her arm around Ed. "I wonder where Roy is?, "Amaki asked.

"Who knows where he could be...all I know is don't let those two near each other," Ed sighed as he stepped away from Amaki. "Ed, don't you get it? I'm being nice to you instead of beating you up," Amaki said. She got up and walked after Ed. She grabbed Ed's shoulder and whirled him around to face her. "And I have a confession Ed." Amaki said. "I ..." Amaki trailed off. "Ed?...,"Yuukie said as she got up, she sat up as she looked around and Ed walked over towards her, Ed told her she was going with him to Resembol. Yuukie eyes lit up with joy, then faded when she saw Amaki, "Who's that?," she demanded coldly.

"Are you kidding me? She seriously doesn't remember who I am?" Amaki said.

Yuukie looked at her coldly and shook her head, Yuukie grabbed Ed's hand and just stared at her, "Sorry, but she doesn't like other state alchemists no matter what their ranked. She won't even listen to Roy," Ed told Amaki.

"Oh, but she'll listen to you?," Amaki said, "Ed ummm... can I talk to you alone?," Amaki asked nervously.

Yuukie looked at Amaki,"...no, you can't go I won't let you, I hate being alone," said Yuukie as she gripped his hand tighter, she glared at Amaki afraid that Ed would leave forever. Yuukie was not one who liked being alone, "Sorry Amaki, but she doesn't want me too, and she hates being alone, maybe next time when she's sleeping," Ed told her.

"Okay...,"said Amaki, sounding really sad. Yuukie looked at her with a grin then looked up at Ed and asked him to take her to her room. Which he did willingly.

"Oh my god," Amaki said, and she followed Ed. Amaki used Alchemy to clear an area and she made a house that the three of them could share. "I'll have to share a room with you Ed. Don't worry Ed. It'll be fun sharing a room with me. And you can't make yourself your own room because I used a special kind of Alchemy that you have no idea about and it's kinda complicated," Amaki said, she was slightly cheerier. But not by much.

Nanali finally got off the train and had a defeated cough before she started walking. The whole train ride she felt sick. She waved to all the people she knew in Resembol but they kept asking her if she was okay...She thinks, _'I should get to my old house now before he finds me and gets mad I'm not staying at a hospital for my sickness...uhhhg,' _She drowned on in her mind while walking.

Yuukie glanced at Amaki and nodded slightly, and looked at Ed. Nanali finally got towards her old home, feeling even more sick, she felt her forehead and said, "Oh dear lord...I'm freaking that sick...maybe I should get something to check how hot I am...". Yuukie sighed and decided to take a look around town, "Ed can you take me to take a look around?," Yuukie asked, Ed nodded and carried her outside.

A boy walks behind her and puts his hand on her forehead. He looks at her face to face a and says, "Too hot for your own good...", and smirked. Yuukie held onto Ed as he took her around the small quiet town, "So calming here," she commented, "Yeah, let's go see Winry," Ed told her as he carried her to Winry's.

Nanali slaps his hand away and says,"Haha very funny my head hurts I'm going home..." she coughed several times before turning to leave. He says laughing, "Cruel as ever...Come on, if your sick just let me take care of you, or at least have my mom-," Nanali turns around staring daggers at him she says, "No...we may have been friends since we were 2 years old but I refuse it...now leave me alone and I'll come over later to eat dinner...," She then opens the door and smiles she says, "Is that alright Mathew?," Mathew puts his hand through his short cut black hair and says, "Alright...I'm sure once you smell food you'll come over anyways...," Nanali slams the door shut and goes straight to her old room and goes to sleep...Mathew walks off back home only to be told by his mother to go to the market and get ingredients for tonight's dinner.

Once Ed opened the door to Winry's house Yuukie looked around in awe, "So this is your friend Winry's place," she commented.

Nanali had only slept for about ten or so minutes before waking up again. Nightmares couldn't even be held off by the comfort of her own home...Even though this was the place where it all started...Where she lost everyone and it was her fault...

"Hey Ed?..," Yuukie said quietly, "Huh? What is it Yuukie, is your ankle bothering you again?," he asked her, she shook her head, "I want to tell you something..," she whispered. Ed looked at her confused. Nanali held her head now having a major headache and started to cry she starts to say, "J-just stop this...now...please...,"She quickly got up and left the house.

"Yeah? What is it Yuukie?," Ed asked again, "Ed I...I...I love you," she told him with a blush, Ed blushed when she told him this, he didn't know what to he stayed quiet for a couple moments.

Nanali finally ran to their graves. She had stopped crying by then and was just standing at their graves peacefully, she still didn't feel well but it didn't matter she was a bit at peace about going there.

Ed sat her down and turned to face her, he didn't realize Winry was standing in the doorway; Ed looked at Yuukie with soft eyes and smiled slightly. She looked up at him with curiosity, "I return your feelings Yuukie," Ed told her as he hugged her tightly. Winry walked into the room, "I'm happy for you two," and she ran out of the room.

Mathew was on his way back from the market he wasn't even half way near the cemetery when he saw a blonde haired girl running and it looked like she was crying and not paying attention. Winry kept running until she ran into Mathew. Mathew dropped the groceries and fell down. He then got himself back up and put out his hand to the crying blonde he says,"what's wrong?".

Winry looked up at Mathew and began to explain what she had heard between sobs. Mathew had picked up the groceries he dropped before and was sitting under a tree with her while she was talking, He said, "Oh thats unfortunate...you really loved him that much and he picked that girl over you...You know some times love is cruel and crushes crush you...," He smirks and says, "But a pretty girl like you...any man would be lucky to have you...".

Winry looked at Mathew and stopped crying, she smiled. Mathew smiles back and said, "I also know what you feel to care for someone...like that...what I'm saying in the long run is...maybe if he really feels that way about the other girl...you'll just have to suck it up be happy for them and live on...it'll be hard to let go of someone you truly love but...It's a proven fact that in the whole world there are 7 people who you can truly be perfect for...," He laughs a bit and leans on the tree. Winry looked up at Mathew and nodded, she got and looked out at the town, "Thanks for your help," she told him. Mathew got up holding the groceries and says, "Your welcome...I hope everything works out okay...?". Winry nodded and began to head back to her home.

Mathew went the opposite direction now walking past the cemetery in the rain he saw Nanali standing there. He sighed and put the groceries down. He then walked to behind her and put his arm around her shoulder making her head lean on his chest while standing up. He said, "You know if you're sick your aloud to ask someone who l-cares about you to help its no bother its no problem at all...," Nanali looked up and sighs she said, "I know I know I'm sorry...Its just todays the day they were killed...they all died...," He says,"Shhhhh-sh-sh-sh shhhh...It's okay alright its not your fault...," Nanali said, "Yes it I-," her stomach growls. He looks at her with eyes narrowed and says, "How long has it been since you've eatin?," Nanali looks up at him and said, "Define eati-," He says, "So not at all in the past week...," She holds up two fingers, "The past two weeks...," Mathew sweat dropped and sighed heavily.

Yuukie and Ed had waited for Winry to come back but left, Yuukie had fallen asleep so he was taking her back to put her to bed. Nanali says, "Its sorta hard to eat when you have so many bad dreams...," She laughs a bit Mathew says, "Yeah yeah yeah...here hold these...," He handed her the groceries then picks her up bridal style. She blushes and says, "What the hell-," Mathew says, "Obviously you were going to skip out on dinner anyways so I'm forcing you to come and eat this way...".

Yuukie was laid down in her bad and Ed went to go stand outside and watch the wind rustle the trees. Mathew had been walking some time, they were almost to the house they passed a blonde headed boy standing outside just staring I guess...Nanali still had the groceries held in her hands tightly but she had fallen asleep minutes ago in his arms...

Ed watched as two people walked past then continued staring at the grass blow over. Nanali started to wake up a bit now as they passed Edward she looked with tired eyes and waved to Edward she said, "Hi..". Mathew and Nanali got to the house and Mathew opened the door. At the moment the house was bustling around with his sister walking to his mother his mother setting the table and his father about to leave the room when everything stopped and went dead silence.

Ed stood outside as he waited for Amaki to return.

Nanali said, "He forced me to eat...nothing romantic happened...," Everyone resumed with a sad sigh, "Oh," and resumed what they were doing. Mathew walked in and Nanali put the groceries on the table still in his arms...

Ed walked back inside when the sun began to set. Mathew kept walking and no one was there, Nanali looked up at him and says, "You can let me down now you know...?," Mathew blushed and said quickly, "Oh oh yeah...um here..." He let her down. Winry found that Ed and Yuukie were gone so she went out to go look for him. Nanali sighs and said, "I sorta feel bad that you carried me the whole way here you know...," There was a light blush on her face... he whole family was watching...unnoticeably for some reason. Mathew laughs a bit and said. "No problem it doesn't matter...," She sighs and said. "Fine then well...I'll see you when we eat at dinner okay?".

Winry had no idea where Ed was staying so she ended up walking around in the dark, Ed had fallen asleep in a chair, but Yuukie woke up and began to try in her ankle. She flinched but walked out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**The Visit to Resembol Part 2**

She then started to walk away but then felt her arm being caught; she turned around to see it was him holding onto it. He blushed and leans over to her and kisses her...Her eyes widen in surprise and she kisses back. The whole family says,"Awww!," The dad then said, "Finally...," The mom replied with, "Dear god...," her sister rolled her eyes and said , "It's about time...," the dog barked and wagged its tail. Nanali and Mathew stared daggers at them.

Yuukie wandered around outside not realizing she was trespassing until she kicked a bucket.

Nanali looks at them angry and storms off she said, "I'll eat later I'm going home...," she then walked out the door and slammed it shut. She then saw Yuukie and that she kicked over a bucket she says, "Kicking the bucket huh?". Yuukie looked up to see Nanali and glared at her, but she couldn't help but blush for a moment then turned away and tripped. Nanali walked over to her and lent a hand she said, "I don't care if you hate me...okay? I'm sorry I lied before...I just don't like to talk about anything having to explain my life at all...or any of that...," She sighs and said, "I thought you'd understand that much after hearing a bit about me you know...".

Yuukie slapped her hand away and began to get up, then flinched again from the pain. Nanali said, "You know being that way will only bring bad things...sometimes you have to let other people help okay? If you want I'll go get Edward...?".

Yuukie shook her head, and began to walk away.

Nanali sighed, "You should really stop walking on that ankle before you hurt it even more!," She started running and said, "I might as well go get him anyways...," She started running back towards where Ed was staying. Yuukie immediately turned and created a water barrier to stop Nanali and created a high pitched sound that would put anyone on their knees. Nanali clapped her hands and the water barrier was cast away, she waves and said, "You know I put on ear plugs when I was leaving right?".

Yuukie clenched her fists in frustration, she made the sound grow louder and louder until everyone in the town was on their knees but so it wouldn't affect Ed.

Nanali kept running her ears hurt like hell but she didn't care she claps her hands and makes a teddy bear appear from her coat she throws it at Yuukie's face and said, "You're gonna break everyone's ear drums!," She then kept running and went into the room where Ed was panting she went over to him and poked his head she said, "Wake up...". Ed woke up to find Nanali poking him, "What's wrong?," asked Ed.

Nanali started to tell him what has happened so far, "Your girlfriend went for a walk tripped over something her ankle's hurting again she wouldn't let me help and tried to stop me from coming so now can you go get her and help her and then let me yell at her for nearly killing my ear drum!".

"What?! How did you know we were dating?!..Where is she?!," he demanded as he jumped up and began to head towards the door. Nanali sighs and says, "Because...for one I made you two go on that date and saw sparks fly...Short stack...".

"I'm not short! Never mind that right now, where is she?," he asked again.

Nanali opens the door and coughs a bit, "Follow me...," She walked towards Yuukie. Yuukie was still using her sound alchemy, anyone who was nearby was in more pain, and she wasn't letting the sound die. Nanali was in a lot of pain running and yelled at Edward, "Go fucking kiss her or something before she kills us all damn it!". Ed looked at her and blushed at what she had just told him, "But I don't hear anything," he commented. Nanali looked at him stupidly before sighing, "Oh...well still do it...," she smirked, "You have to right now...even if she hates me I'm being nice and doing her a favor..," she laughed.

_~meanwhile on the train~_

_~Tap Tap Tap~_

The train made a tapping noise as it was reaching for its destination.  
Lin looked out of the train window and sighed. He traveled a long distance to find the stone.

Heather just sat there bored while in the train.  
_~Tap Tap Tap~_

She yawned a bit and stretched her arms.  
_~BOOM!~_

"WTF!?" Heather exclaimed as an explosion at the north side of the train exploded.  
Lin flinched as debris flew over him. An explosion had happened.

_~back in Resembol~_

Ed blushed a deep red and looked at Yuukie, he looked back at Nanali and walked towards Yuukie, he leaned down and kissed her, her eyes grew wide and she released her alchemy. Ed pulled away and looked at her, she had a blush line across her face Nanali slapped Edward on the back playfully and says,"Haha you actually listened to what I said?," She laughed, "That was so cute by the way..". Ed looked at Nanali and blushed, Yuukie turned around and blushed, but instead of looking at Ed and Nanali she took off running even though her ankle hurt. "Yuukie wait!," Ed shouted and he ran after her.

_~on the train~_

"OKAY! NOBODY MOVE OR WE WILL BLOW UR HEAD OFF!"

_'Bandits!,' _Lin and Heather both thought.

There were a group of six men, readied with artillery and ready to empty out the pockets of the passengers on the train.

"Anyone who has an idea on being a hero will get blown up!

_~Back in Resembol~_

Nanali says, "Know what? I say if she's going to act like that you should let her be...but knowing her enough I think this would work...".She picked up the teddy bear and threw it at her. Ed stopped and so did Yuukie, she turned around and caught the bear then looked at Nanali and looked at her curiously and back to Ed, "I want to fight," Yuukie said out loud. She wanted to spar, she rarely ever got to spar and she rarely eve fought and right now she wanted to test how long she last in a fight with an injury.

Nanali face palmed, "What's wrong with you!? Any time a problem that you can't deal with hits you you'll pick a god damned fight!?".

_~on the train~_

"Hey, Hey guys. We don't have to be so hard."

Lin saw a ...Woman?, ''l think she was wearing men's clothing. This country is weird.. Well back to business", the woman came out from the south side of the train. She held up her hands not meaning harm with a smile.

"What is that woman thinking!?" Lin thought, "She'll be killed!"

"Why don't we just buy drinks and talk about this?" She said.

_~back to Resembol~_

Yuukie looked at Nanali and grinned, "I choose to fight because I want to, and right now...I want to fight you and Ed," she declared. Nanali sighed uninterested, "I'm hungry for once fight me when I actually care..."_._ Yuukie never liked being rejected for a fight, so she decided to antagonize her, "Too scared or what? Afraid that I'll beat you, or are you just as weak as they claim?," Yuukie taunted.

_~on the train~_

Lin acted quickly before the woman would get hurt.  
But, Heather on the other hand had acted on her own too. Fire and Wind were blasted to the bandits, leaving them utterly surprised and smoked. "Huh?" Heather got up and looked over at Lin, "Whoa, you can do alchemy too?"

Lin was also surprised that she can use Alchemy too.

"What the!? You BITC-"

Heather punched the person behind her in the face. You could hear the bones in the bandit's face break.

_~back to Resembol~_

Nanali says, "Fuck off...I wouldn't have my state name if I was weak now would I? Your petty attempts to get me upset would never work...,"she keeps walking.

"Heh...well at least...at least I don't run away every time I remember my family's death, only a weakling would run away...Maybe your whole family is just weak," Yuukie said. 

Nanali stops and twitches she says, "Shut up you know nothing about my family...," her face looked grim

Yuukie grinned, "So what? You told me what happened, you just cowered in the corner to afraid to move because the green haired man killed everyone and you could've helped. But instead you chose to cower in the corner and watch them all die," Yuukie said icily.

Nanali stopped her eyes went small actually with anger and she charged towards Yuukie tackling her down and punched her she yells, "DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT THAT YOU HEAR ME!? EVER!," She kept punching her, letting anger take control...Mathew walked out surprised as to what he was seeing. He quickly ran over and grabbed her arm before she punched Yuukie again he says, "Stop it...Look you're making her bleed...".

Yuukie got slowly and just smiled, "Thats what I wanted, now you up for a fight?," she said icily as she wiped some of the blood away. Ed just looked at the two and turned to Yuukie and tried to help wipe the blood away and Yuukie just looked at Nanali icily.

Nanali stares at her angrily trying to calm down and says, "I'm going to sleep...'" Mathew looked at her, "What about di-," Nanali turned around and started to walk away, "I haven't eaten in weeks skipping one more day won't kill me!," She then angrily walked off.

_~on the train~_

The train stopped as Heather kept fallowing Lin out of the train station.  
"Hey so you-BLAh blah blah!"

That was what Lin heard from Heather. Edina was walking holding grocery bags. "Oh man, that was a looong mission.", Edina sighed.

_~central streets at night~_

Tagrio was running through the dark streets of central until she tripped and fell, "Man I hope no one catches me," she said as she looked around her until she heard the man chasing her yell, "Tagrio you can't run from me forever!".

"Why don't you just give up Tosh?!," she yelled

"Tagrio!," Tosh shouted as he began to catch up to her. "What?," she snapped and before she could react Tosh picked up Tagrio by her neck and began to choke her, "You will die," he growled.

"Help!,"she tried to shout as she was choked.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Yuukie's Mistake in Human Transmutation**

Ed sighs and faces Yuukie for a few moments, and then he grabs her hand and runs after Nanali, "Nanali wait up," Ed called after her. Nanali growled, "Leave me alone! I don't want to be near anyone! It's bad enough they died on this day I don't need to deal with anyone else making it worse!," and she began to storm off again.

"Nanali wait!,"Ed shouted then he cut off her path holding Yuukie's hand tightly as he pulled her along. Yuukie looked at Ed confused and then he pushed her forward, Yuukie stumbled a bit and turned to face Ed. He simply nodded and Yuukie knew what he wanted her to do, she shuffled her feet for a moment and looked at Nanali with wide innocent eyes, she wasn't accustomed to this, "I-I'm sorry what I said was out of line and I should never said what I said about your family," she mumbled still loud enough for both to hear.

Nanali shrugged it off, "Shut up...you hate me right? Then your words mean nothing...," she walks into her house and slams the door...Matthew ran up to the two surprised sorta...

Yuukie turned around, she'd had enough, Ed knew the look in her eyes but his reaction was quick, but she was slightly quicker. Yuukie tripped Ed and clapped her hands together and began to make sounds at an earsplitting high pitched sound, it was her worst sound wave she had. Nothing could block it out, and she stood there and let the sound bother everyone around her including Ed so he wouldn't interfere, "Let's see if you can live through this!," she shouted.

Nanali was completely annoyed by the sound unable to drown it out, and was already sick plainly from a cold and not eating for weeks...Nanali clapped her hands shivering from the pain the shriek was giving off and made a giant hand come up and grab Yuukie causing her too. Nanali then walked out looking at Yuukie with a sad face, "Are you really going to try and kill me? This is ridiculous...I mean really? If you can't handle any of this...for a wondrous thought where are your parents to teach you so?".

The moment Nanali had mentioned her parents Yuukie's anger vanished in a moment and she looked away and tears began to flow down her cheeks. "They're dead...And I'm the reason why, I killed them years ago by my own hands," she told Nanali. Nanali's eyes went wide she looked down not crying but even more sad than before, "Why'd you do it?".

Yuukie looked up and had a slight smile on her face, "Because not only did they always lie to me, they made my brother and I live on our own practically and learn everything we needed to survive. And because for some reason...I wanted to, something in me told me to do it, I got a rush from it so when my brother was out I killed them," Yuukie explained.

Even as she explained she was crying, she knew what she had done was wrong and she couldn't fix it and the smile left her face and she just cried. Nanali looked at her and says in a low grim voice, "Do you know how crazy that makes you sound, I mean I know they were probably good for nothings...but killing them was a bit off the bipolar link...," She laughs a bit, "Explains why your so upset when someone lies to you...Alright...," She smiles, "I forgive you...".

Yuukie looked up at Nanali with tears streaming from her cheeks and smiled a bit, the next moment she collapsed from the pain in her ankle, "Yuukie!," Ed shouted as he ran over and held her. He looked at her ankle, "She made it worse," he commented. Nanali ran over to them and nods she says next to Matt, "Carry her inside I think I have some more bandages and some stuff to help ease the pain alright?," She smiled then stop's when she hears her stomach growl, "Thats what happens when you don't eat...you know, it may seem cruel but you should eat before you do anything...," Matt told her, Nanali shook her head and said neutrally, "I think I can hold off a bit longer...let me take care of this I'll be right back...".

Ed watched Nanali as she denied eating, he sighed heavily and laughed a bit. Nanali, "Come on carry Yuukie over into the house I know for sure there are some bandages and such there...," Matt sighed, "I guess I can't force you...just "come" to dinner and "actually" eat okay Nanali?," Nanali waves her hand and laughs, "Yeah yeah yeah I might...".

Ed laughed slightly again at her tone and carried Yuukie inside, "So when did you first realize we were dating and the truth," Ed asked. Nanali smirks and opens the door she says, "Hmm well to be honest it was a wild guess, I really didn't know at all, you actually told me...," she laughed a bit and let them in then closed the door Matt walked home, telling the family to save food for her. Ed blushed, he had meant to keep it a secret, and now someone knew, if Roy found out he would be teased. Ed opened his mouth to speak but Yuukie woke up, "Where am I?!,"she asked sitting up quickly.

Nanali hit Yuukie on the head hard enough to knock her out again and says, "You may continue Edward…," then Nanali's stomach began to growl and she made up a song on the spot, "Grumbley stomach! So hungry it could die I'm hungry! Oh grumbley stomach," she laughed once her song was over.

"Well...how did you just guess? Was it luck…never mind that now...just can't let anyone else know," Ed mumbled the last part under his breathe almost too incomprehensible to understand.

Nanali sighed, "Put Yuukie down on the couch," she went to go get the first aid kit. Ed laid Yuukie on the couch and kneeled on the ground next to her, "Today was crazy, even for a few moments," Ed sighed, he had fallen asleep before Nanali even came back.

Nanali walked back to Edward and sighed. She picked him up and put him on the other chair, ten minutes later, Yuukie was all fixed up and Edward was still asleep on the chair. She had left a note on his lap saying that he could stay there and sleep as long as he wanted that went for Yuukie too; just don't go to the side door. She had left to go eat with Matt at his house with his family at their house. But it was late now so they sat on the couch watching TV while she ate.

_~One Hour Later~_

Ed woke up and found the note, and Yuukie woke up soon after he did and patted her on the head.

Nanali was eating like crazy, she was really that hungry. Matt laughed as he watched he mumbles, "I guess when your hungry lady like manors eating don't matter huh?," he asked and he chuckled and Nanali made a face as she swallowed and wiped her mouth.

Yuukie and Ed looked at the note and looked at each other and nodded, they got up and walked to the door that Nanali told then to stay out of, the door closed behind them the moment they walked in, "It's a human transmutation room," said Yuukie.

Nanali kept eating up Matt says, "Um can I have a-," before he could finish Nanali looked up at him and growled, "I haven't eaten in forever shut up!"

Yuukie looked at Ed, he looked at her and tried to stop her but failed, she trapped him in a water prison only she could destroy. Yuukie immediately began to prepare to perform a human transmutation, Ed yelled at her to stop but she didn't listen, she wanted to try it and see what would happen.

Nanali then finished her food and wipes her mouth she laughs a bit and says, "I should be going back...," Matt said, "I'll walk you...," She sighed, "Alright" when she got there she saw the light coming from the room and yells at Edward, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?".

"She wouldn't listen to me and now it's too late she already performed it!," he shouted, the light finally faded and Yuukie was on the ground missing her right leg and left arm bleeding. Yuukie released the water prison on Ed.

Steph walked down the streets, she saw a flash of light at a house, _'What the?,' _she remembered that flash, "No...," and she quickly ran to the house and she knocked on the door, "Hello? Is someone committing Human Transmutation!?,"she demanded quickly as she entered the home.

Yuukie laid on the ground as Ed began to pick her up and rush her to Winry's. Nanali looked shocked seeing the two run when she saw Yuukie she grimaced and looked angry she says, "You didn't...". Ed nodded and bolted out the door, the ground was covered in blood. Steph saw Ed carrying Yuukie, "E-Ed?," she decided to follow them.

Ed ran faster as he raced to Winry's ignoring Steph behind him.

Nanali quickly rushed in the house to get the first aid kit again. Matt following behind as they proceeded to follow Ed to winry's, she thinks, "Yuu-chan you moron...,"Ed kicked Winry's door open and shouted for her. "Winry where are you!," he demanded as he looked around. Steph followed, "Ed what happened to this girl!?".

Nanali caught her breathe behind him she snaps, "WHY DID SHE DO IT!? WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HER!?WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN THAT ROOM!?".

"I tried to stop her, but she trapped me, she wanted to bring her parents back so she could right the wrong she did and she made me follow her...well she wandered in and I saw her go in. She committed human transmutation," Ed explained to them.

Nanali looked angrily at them and said, "It's not your fault...neither of yours- but in retrospect why did you guys go in the room even when I left you a note telling you I said not to?," she asked.

Winry walked out of her Automail room, "Ed? Is it you what's-," she saw Yuukie. Steph eyes widened, "She went through what we did...". "Winry please you have to help her!," Ed shouted. Winry ran into her automail room and came back with a first aid kit, "All I can do for now is this...," she started wrapping the bandages around Yuukie's leg. Ed looked at Yuukie with worry in his eyes and looked at Winry for a moment and sighed. Nanali sighed saying, "Maybe if I just stayed there anyways and just skipped like I was planning I could have avoided this mess...it's all my fault...," she sighed heavily.

Winry lowered her head, "I can't believe I have to see another person like this...,"she raised her head tears was in her eyes, "I'll start on her auto-mail leg if that's what you need?". Steph sat down holding her head, "I can't believe it...it's happened again".

"It's not your fault, she's my girlfriend and I should've known better and tried to stop her better," Ed told Nanali. Nanali took a deep breath, "Understood but I still should have stayed and made sure...,"she took a deep breathe, "It'll be fine...she'll just have to bear with the pain's that come with it and nightmares...".

Ed nodded to Winry to say that he wanted Yuukie to have the automail no matter what. Nanali sais, "What a shame...".

"Yeah…I was hoping she wouldn't do it, guess anyone who wants someone back would risk it," he commented. Nanali sighed sadly, "Yep...but in the end all you end up with is nightmares and something taken away from you...I thought having us two as an example would show her but...I guess I was wrong...". Ed nodded, "This is the punishment I get for killing them...,"Yuukie responded hoarsely as she woke up and smiled.

Nanali frowned, "You didn't deserve this punishment...no one does trust me...". Yuukie looked at Nanali and shook her head, "No I deserved it no matter what you say," Yuukie said sadly.

Nanali twitched and then she finally snapped, "NO ONE DESERVES THIS NO ONE!YOU'LL SUFFER FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE NOW!MENTALLY AND PHYSICALLY!".

Yuukie chuckled a bit, "So what I don't care, I'd rather have the automail then not get what I deserved...and I remember how Ed told Winry he mastered his automail in a year...I'll do it in three months," Yuukie told them.

Ed's eyes widened and he sighed.

Nanali laughs and says, "You'd beat out me if you did...I mastered it in 6 months...". Yuukie looked up, "Then I'll take that challenge I'll master it in three months," Yuukie said proudly. Nanali laughs and says "Deal, but I bet you wouldn't be able to...".

"I will master it," said Yuukie. Nanali laughs and says, "Okay then prove it...I bet you 400 dollars that you can't do it...".

"I can do it!,"Yuukie shouted, Ed sighed and patted her head, "But you can't until you get your automail genius," Ed teased her.

Nanali laughs and says, "So it's a deal then...?".

"Yes," Yuukie said confidently, Ed sighed, "Now where did Winry go?," he asked.

Nanali says, "It's pretty late I'm guessing she's asleep...," Matt said, "Last time  
I saw her was when I was talking to her before when she was crying and ran into me...thats it...".

Ed looked up and sighed when he saw the time, "Its time you went to bed now," Ed told Yuukie as he carried and laid her down. "Don't worry Ed, I'll be fine, I'm not going to have nightmares, "Yuukie told him reading his mind. 

Nanali says, "He has a point the attempting human transmutation comes with a lot of consequences including nightmares...I'd say try to get some sleep and everything would be okay but that would make me a liar am I right?". Ed looked at Nanali and nodded, Yuukie had fallen asleep instantly and was breathing gently, Ed was worried. Steph sat down she looked at Ed, "You okay?," she was worried about him and Yuukie.

Nanali took a deep breath, "You know, it's off topic but I never asked this yet...I know you have a younger brother thats usually always with you...where is he?". Ed looked around realizing Al wasn't around and shook his head, "Don't know where Al could be, he came to Resembol with us, and I'm worried she won't handle the nightmares well, everyone gets them the first night," he responded sadly as he glanced at Yuukie. Nanali sighs and said, "Alright and I know...The first day you fall asleep is terrible the horrible nightmares, agony and pain...It made me not sleep at all for a week straight...".

Ed looked down at Yuukie who seemed to be sleeping peacefully, but just as the others had predicted, she was having a horrible nightmare. Nanali sweat dropped and asked, "How long do you think she can last until it becomes to unbearable and she wakes up?".

"Don't know," he responded, Yuukie was beginning to fidget badly in her sleep as the nightmare got worse. She sighed, "Well how long did it take you until you woke up?".

"I don't remember honestly, but she won't last much longer," Ed responded sadly. And just at that moment Yuukie shot up awake with tears streaming down her face.

Nanali sighed and looked at her pocket watch, "Two minutes...must have been pretty bad if it was that quick...". Yuukie couldn't stop crying as she looked around trying to remember where she was, Ed hugged her. Steph half smiled and watched the two she looked at the automail arm and moved it around. Ed looked at Steph confused. Nanali then said, "So...since she's not gonna get any sleep tonight...maybe you should read a book to her or something?".

Steph looked at Ed "what?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Envy's Game **

"Why did you move my automail?," he asked her. Yuukie looked up at all of them and tried to forget the dream by rubbing her tears away but she couldn't stop crying. Ed didn't know what to do, "Winry…maybe you should give her automail now to take her mind off of it for now, "Ed told Winry turning to face her. Nanali looked at him stupidly, "Oh yeah take her mind off of it by giving her more pain...why don't you wait a day or two huh? As I said read her a book...". Yuukie shook her head in disagreement, "I'd rather have the pain of having automail instead of the dream, I don't want to wait," Yuukie replied wiping her tears away. Nanali looked at her, "Just wait its late at night and you're prone to scream like a baby like most people...". Yuukie looked at her with a glare about the screaming part, but agreed to wait until tomorrow but couldn't go back to sleep as easily.

Nanali stayed there, "I'm sorry that I had to say that and stop you, but it was the truth...anyways...I'm gonna go for a walk and probably head home now...okay guys? Call or just come over if you need me...". They nodded and watched her leave and close the door, Ed watched as Yuukie struggled not to fall asleep. Nanali started walking around it was about 12:00 am and it was somewhat dark, she could still see pretty well enough, she wasn't that far from everyone else too. Suddenly she heard a crunch on the ground like someone stepped on a stick and some thing dashed at her.

Ed tried to sooth her as best he could, but she wouldn't calm down as easily as she would normally.

Nanali suddenly jumped backwards, she heard something whoosh by her. Then Envy steeped out of the shadows, "Hello there you must Nanali, correct?," Envy asked her. Nanali turned around to see Envy she nodded, "Mhm palm tree...," she smirked evilly, "What are you doing here? Didn't you have enough having me watch you kill my family..." she gave Envy a glare that could kill a thousand moons.

"Yes...but I'm not here for you this time...I'm here for-Yuukie, now where is she?," Envy demanded. Nanali gave an even more annoyed glare, "I'm not telling, you're not gonna hurt her," Envy smirked, "Why so protective of the girl? Not like you can protect her alone, and I could kill her easily," Envy chuckled. Nanali growled at Envy angrily, "Shut up...You have to kill me first, I'm the type of person that doesn't let their friends or anyone they care about die...," she didn't dare take her eyes of off Envy for even a millisecond, "Before you even go there, notice that watching your mouth in certain fights ends up in a less painful death...".

Envy smiled and attacked Nanali. Nanali took off her weights and quickly dodged like he wasn't even trying. Envy stood up slowly and looked over his shoulder at Nanali and had a slight smile across his face, "Why won't you let me just kill her, thought she didn't matter or cared what happened to her...or is it because she can't defend herself right now?," Envy asked.

"Somebody...help me!," Tagrio yelled running away she tripped and fell in front of Envy, "I-I'm so sorry," she said.

Nanali bit her lip before answering him, "It's because...-," she looked at the girl and face palmed, she quickly ran and grabbed her and forced her to her feet making her stand up and face palmed again, "Please just run now I mean its really gonna be a pain if you get yourself killed...and Envy its partly because of that reason and because as you think I am a stupid human with feelings and emotions that make no sense to you, I won't let my friends or anyone die...not again...". Envy laughed, "Don't think you can protect her alone," then Envy dodged around both of them and started running towards Winry's house.

"Let..go..of..me!" Tagrio said and she side kicked Nanali," Like you don't remember me!," she said then she used her alchemy to make a metal bracket to hold Nanali, ''Now tell me that you don't remember me," she demanded.

Nanali clapped her hands charging towards Envy with full speed a giant hand came out and grabbed him, while he was trapped for the moment now she was running uncontrollably and if she made one slip she could kill herself. She then suddenly punched him, the impact literally sending sparks from her automail arm to his face...sending him far far away. Envy stood up from the great distance and walked back calmly. Nanali was then charging straight towards him, keeping her speed down a bit I guess but she was still pretty fast.

Envy jumped up and landed ten feet away from Nanali, "You won't be able to kill me...lets play a game, who-ever can reach your friend first wins..," Envy said with a smile and took off for Winry's again. Nanali then was running as fast as she could to stop him.

Envy let Nanali take the lead and took off after her.

_~back at Winry's~_

Yuukie and Ed were still sitting; Yuukie wanted to sleep but was too afraid to close her eyes again. Ed tried to read a book to her like Nanali told him too, it wasn't doing her any good.

"Oh no I'm like so late!," Tagrio said as she was running to Winry's house," I forgot about my fight with Ed," she said to herself arriving at Winry's. Ed looked at Yuukie and Yuukie instead laid Ed's head on her lap while she stroked the top of his head, Ed's eyes had closed and fell asleep. Yuukie watched him sleep peacefully. Tagrio knocked on Winry's door," I hope Ed is here...". Yuukie didn't say anything when she heard a knock on the door, Ed just stayed sleeping. Tagrio banged on the door, "Ed I know you're in there so open up!," she shouted through the door.

"Just open the door, "Yuukie said softly to Tagrio, Ed was out, he didn't even hear Tagrio banging on the door. "Well when Ed wakes up tell him to meet me at the cemetery" she said when she walked in, then as quickly as she entered the house she left.

Yuukie just glared at Tagrio as she left.

_~meanwhile~_

Envy had finally caught up to Nanali and smiled.

"He better come I got a surprise for him," Tagrio said waiting at the cemetery. Yuukie didn't bother to wake Ed up; she would just let him sleep. Tagrio began to get impatient and began calling Ed's cell. Yuukie answered Ed's cell, "Hello?," Tagrio sighed, "I knew you were going to pick up, can you wake Ed up and tell him to meet me at the cemetery at midnight?," Tagrio asked, "Thanks Yuukie". Yuukie looked at the phone as it beeped, she didn't really want to wake him up. But she did anyways and told him, "Yeah I forgot," Ed began to get up but she grabbed his arm with her right arm that she had left. "I don't want to be alone, let me go with you," she pleaded, Ed looked at her sadly, seeing the poor girl with only her right arm and left leg pleading made him sad. He nodded, he put his jacket on and picked her up and walked out to the cemetery. Tagrio sat waiting in the cemetery for Ed to arrive, when he finally arrived Ed waved at Tagrio without dropping Yuukie. Tagrio had the look of, _'I'm going to kill you'_, and she waved back, "Oh I can't wait for our fight," Tagrio said softly, Yuukie looked at Tagrio with a glare, Ed looked at Yuukie and searched for a place nearby where he could sit her down and keep an eye on her. Then he noticed the look she gave him, "What?,"he asked her confused.

Nanali glomped Envy and pins him to the ground, "Stop running and trying to go after my friends!," and she punched Envy in the face.

"Nothing I've just been waiting," Tagrio said and she stretched," Are you ready or what?," Tagrio asked and she got the feeling like someone was watching her, but she bushed off the feeling quickly and put it in the back of her mind. Then took out her cellphone and dialed Rika's number. Rika mumbled something incorrect from under the sheets. She grabbed the phone ringing on the table next to her bed looking like there was a really bad explosion somewhere nearby just five minutes ago. She placed the phone on her ear.

"Good morning~! Rika speaking." A joyful girl replayed with the sweetest voice there was.

Envy simply allowed Nanali to punch him and smiled slightly, "Is she that important to you?," he asked.

_~Tagrio and Ed~_

Ed nodded and looked at Yuukie who just smiled sweetly and looked at Tagrio for a moment, "Are you mad at him...or are you mad at me. After all I have no left arm or right leg, I bet you can guess what I did," Yuukie said to Tagrio before they could fight. Yuukie smiled as she told this to Tagrio, but she looked at Tagrio with an icy stare.

Nanali sighed and said, "No, I just refuse to take the blame if she ends up dead or anyone else...".

"Do you think anyone will blame you?...You just don't want to see someone else die because of that circle do you?," he asked coldly.

Nanali looked and him coldly and said, "Yes I will, if I was there and I could have stopped it then yes it would be my fault..."

"Could you have stopped her from using it then?," he asked her.

Nanali turned to Envy and said icily,"I wasn't there, and she was the one who went in the room...".

"..Why didn't you warn her?," Envy asked as he kicked Nanali off of him and stood up. Nanali stood up straight with a glare in her eye , "I left a note telling them not to go in the room, but she did the exact opposite, she should have just stayed there though...".

"Well she didn't and now she's missing her left arm and right leg am I right, the same price he paid," Envy taunted.

Nanali just smirked and pulled up her sleeve, "I paid the same price to but she had the 'both' of us as examples but I guess in the end she made her own choice if only I was there I could've stopped her...". Envy smiled, he transformed into bird and took off to find Yuukie. Nanali then dashed off clapping her hands making them catch Envy, the bird got snatched.

Envy struggled to get free, "You damn brat," Envy growled. Nanali was then face to face with him and stared at him, "I have a question? Why are you so gender confused? And look like a palm tree ?". Envy looked back at Nanali confused and chuckled for a second, "You'll have to ask father that, if you ever meet him," Envy replied. Nanali laughed a bit and said, "Really? I guess I should meet him one day huh?".

_~Back at the cemetery with Ed and Tagrio~_

Tagrio sighed and looked at the old house she still lived in and glanced back to Ed, "Well are we going to stand here all night or fight?," Tagrio asked with a taunting voice and a slight smile, "Hey can you come down to the cemetery please?," She asked Rika over the phone.

Envy chuckled at Nanali's comment.

_~meanwhile~_

Yuukie tried not to lock a gaze with Tagrio and then opened her mouth to say something, "Your mad at me aren't you Tagrio? You can clearly see what I did, so tell me the truth, are you mad?," she asked innocently with a slight iciness to her tone. Nanali put her hands on her hip, "So, Just to clarify you are a gender confused cross dressing palm tree looking homunculus with no concern for anyone else but yourself?," as the ice slowly encased Envy's body.

Tagrio then finally hung up the phone, "I'm not mad at you Yuukie," she said and looked down at the ground, "I..," her jacket fell off her automail on her right arm, "Umm...," she quickly picked up her jacket.

"Yes," Envy responded without a second thought. Yuukie looked at her with a glare, "Did you not see what I have done? You yelled at Ed, so why don't you do it to me. I know you want to, don't pity yourself, I did the taboo as well I performed a human transmutation and your telling me your not mad?!,"Yukie yelled. Nanali just started cracking up, falling onto the ground kicking her feet as Envy then was completely encased in the ice, now unable to do anything...for a while. She kept laughing for a good few minutes then got up and walked away to Yuukie and Edward, trying to some how fix up the cuts she had gotten from fighting him...good thing she dodged most of his attacks. When she finally got to the two she smiled and said, " Hello how are you?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Automail Morning Part 1**

"Only if you really knew what I went through having nobody and everyone just call you the Girl of Death! Nobody gave me the respect that I wanted," Tagrio yelled, "So Yuukie how about you back off because I'm not here to give my life story, I'm here to fight Ed and not hear anything from a little person like you Yuukie!," she sighed and folded her arms together. "Then have it your way, but Ed won't fight, will you?," she said turning to Ed with innocent eyes. Ed looked at her and tried to look away, but his gaze met hers, he sighed, "No...I won't fight you Tagrio," he said turning to her. Yuukie smiled. Nanali sighed and said, "Good thing too, Envy was coming after her...if I couldn't stop him he would have...and please no fights...I'm really not in the mood to get in the middle of another...".

"You won't, because Ed isn't gonna fight," Yuukie replied, Ed walked over to Yuukie and picked her up again and turned to leave back to Winry's place. "What a waste of my time I came all this way just for the Fullmetal Alchemist to surrender...what a pity," Tagrio said and she grabbed her backpack and walked back to her house, "Oh and Ed if you're going to chicken out again let me know ahead of time".

"I didn't want to say 'no' but Yuukie asked me not to," Ed replied.

Nanali face palmed, "You know it's not smart to start fights with people," she sighed heavily, "Wait up, Ed-kun and Yuu-chan," Ed looked at Tagrio and sighed, "Next time," he told her, before they turned to leave Yuukie kissed Ed quickly and pulled away, Ed was blushing a deep red. "So thats it your just gonna let Yuukie control your life?," Tagrio asked turning around to face him, "I don't let anyone control my life, I make my own decisions," she told him with a smirk.

Nanali started thinking while walking behind the two, "Oh god, this sounds like trouble, shit is about to go down, maybe I should just take a nap and forget about the world...," Nanali yawned as she stretched. "That's what I thought," Tagrio said, she turned back around and walked back to the train station, "What a joke," she growled.

"She only wants to see that I'm okay, and right now...it's best if I care for her and help with her rehabilitation when she gets her automail, I'm no use if I'm injured," Ed explained. "I get that you have no one who cares for you, but Yuukie cares about your safety as well, she wants you to be safe," he said once more as he looked at the girl with sad eyes.

Tagrio stopped dead in her tracks, "I wish I had someone like Yuukie," she said, "Your lucky Ed...," she continued as tears began to flow down her cheeks. Yuukie told Ed to take her to Tagrio, which he did, "Tagrio?," she said once she was close enough to see Tagrio. "Yuukie what are you doing here?," Tagrio asked turning around before getting on the train, "Can't I say bye to someone I care about, I may not show it but the people I met, including you, I care a lot for, please be safe," Yuukie told her and gave Tagrio a lopsided hug.

Tagrio's eyes widened, "I will," she told Yuukie and hugged the younger alchemist back, "Next time I tell him to stop the fight is when I won't be helpless like I am now and I'll think twice before making him stop," Yuukie promised. Tagrio smiled slightly, "Call me next time, and you all can come to central to have dinner," she told them. Nanali could only sigh and rub her eyes as she yawned again and murmured, "I'm tired of being a body guard at the moment I'm gonna go take a nap okay?".

Ed nodded and waved as Tagrio left. He carried Yuukie back as best he could without dropping her because he was tired. Nanali followed behind them, she was still drained from fighting Envy for so long, mainly because it was boring. Ed looked behind them at Nanali, "What's wrong?," he asked her. Nanali yawned at wiped under her eye where there was a cut and then smudged the blood, she yawned again and said, "I just fought Envy, I'm really tired," she explained. "Oh, sorry to hear that...why was he here?, "Ed asked.

She yawned again rubbing her eye again smearing it more unnoticeably to her and said yawning, "He wanted to go after Yuukie, and attacked me on my way walking he began asking where she was...and well he's now in a block of ice that can only be broken two different ways...,"she explained to them through tired eyes. Yuukie had fallen asleep in Ed's arms, "Why did he want her?," Ed demanded.

Nanali kept rubbing her eye again, her hand was there the whole time and then she dropped her hand down showing a huge smudge of blood on her face. She yawned again looking as if she was about to pass out and said, "I-I don't remember, I'm too tired to answer anymore questions...ask me later.".

"Oh crap I forgot," said Tagrio she sat in the train and called the Central City Building, and watched as she saw Ed, Yuukie, and Nanali pass by while she looked out the window.

Ed sighed and took out a rag and wiped to blood from Nanali's eyes the best he could while holding Yuukie.

When the train finally reached Central City she ran off the train and stopped in front of Coronel Mustangs office, "Okay," and she walked straight into his office.

Ed laid Yuukie down and placed a cover on her when she fell asleep soundly; he sighed then sat down next to her and fell asleep.

"Well what's the point?," Tagrio said talking to herself as she walked to an abandoned house.

Nanali walked into the room with food for the three of them and laughed a bit she said, "She's asleep, I'll just leave her food here...and we can eat then...and don't say no, when was the last time you ate? I of all people know it's horrible not to eat, you can't keep your strength up and its harder to do everything...". Ed woke up and sighed then laughed, then took the food from Nanali, thanked her and began to eat, "I'm surprised she was able to go back to sleep," Ed commented.

Nanali laughed starting to eat the food too and said, "Me too, maybe she's just lucky enough she has someone great in her life who can support her like that huh? Or maybe she's just lucky who knows...". Ed laughed, "Maybe she's just lucky," he replied, "Well I'm done, I'm going to sleep what about you?," he asked her. Nanali said, "I think I'm gonna go visit Mathew or something, maybe just go for a walk, enjoy the sleep...," she said while eating. "Alright," Ed replied, then he laid his head against the ground and went to sleep.

Nanali nodded and finished her food, she washed the dishes and put a blanket on Ed, and then went off to Mathew's house.

_~next day~_

Ed woke up and found the blanket on him, he looked around confused at where it came from, he got up and stretched, Yuukie had not woken up yet. So he went outside for a few moments to get some air. Nanali had fallen asleep coming back at her place late at night. Her and Mathew had fun just hanging around but she was still tired. She got up from her bed and stretched then got out and opened the door now walking towards the kitchen.

Ed sighed and waited for Yuukie to wake up, he looked around for Winry. Nanali then looked around and then peeked her head out to Ed she said, "Hey by any chance do you know what you want for breakfast? Or anyone else?," she asked with a slight cheery tone.

"No not yet, I'm waiting for Yuukie to wake up," he called back to her.

Nanali nodded and said, "Okay then...I'm just gonna go with pancakes then...,"she told him and walked back to the kitchen. Ed nodded, and then turned around because he heard Yuukie call for him he gave a slight smile and sighed and got up and headed in Yuukie's direction.

Nanali started to make pancakes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Automail Morning part 2**

Ed went inside and came back a few moments carrying Yuukie in his arms bridal style, Nanali had finished making the pancakes and put them on a plate and had set out plates for everyone else. Yuukie looked at Nanali with curious eyes; Nanali turned around with pancakes on forks and shoved the pancakes in their mouths playfully. She smiled and said, "Eat...". Yuukie chewed then swallowed and looked at Nanali, Ed looked at her confused, "Why did you shove them in our mouth?," asked Ed.

Nanali shrugs and says, "I don't know...I just felt like it," and she took a bite from her pancakes. Yuukie looked around, "Where's Winry, she said she would do my automail surgery today," she said. Nanali shrugs and says, "I think she's still asleep...," she said without looking up and glanced at Yuukie slightly with sad eyes, Yuukie sighed and continued to eat the best she could until Ed took the fork and began to feed her.

Nanali looked up from where she sat down and took another bite from her pancakes before speaking...she said, "So...anyone want anything to drink?," Yuukie shook her head as well did Ed. Nanali sighed before taking another bite and said, "Not even some milk? I mean you really just want it without anything?," and before she could take another bite she heard, "I hate milk that crap is gross!," the two shouted.

Nanali looked at them and said, "Really? You don't even like chocolate milk? I mean you can't really hate milk right?," Yuukie looked up at Nanali, "Not even chocolate milk," said Yukie then she gave Ed a kiss on the cheek. Nanali laughed a bit and murmured, "No wonder you two are both so short, milk makes you grow...," Yuukie and Ed both glared at her, Ed jumped to attack her while Yuukie threw her pancakes at Nanali.

Nanali only caught the pancakes and said, "I was only kidding, but in all seriousness, now you should have told me you didn't like milk I would have used a sub for the pancakes...if I knew...," Yuukie glared at her while Ed walked back and sighed, "Whatever it doesn't matter now," Yuukie told Nanali.

Nanali laughs a bit again and said, "No need to get testy if you want pure honesty you guys aren't really that short for your ages...and not everyone likes milk or can actually drink it too...but coming down to this new topic, by any chance do you know what Envy would want with Yuu-chan?.".

Before they could reply Tagrio came bursting through the door and runs to Ed, "ED SOMETHING IS WRONG!,"Tagrio yelled, Ed looked at Tagrio, "What's wrong?," he demanded as he sat up. Tagrio looked at him and said, "ED its..," and she pointed to the train station it was completely destroyed, "I can't go home!,"she yelled. Ed got up to follow Tagrio and told Yuukie he'd be back soon and left, Nanali sipped her coffee and said, "Thats not good...," Tagrio sighed heavily.

"What?," asked Yuukie. Yuukie looked around the room at the two of them confused, "What?," she asked again. Ed followed Tagrio, "So what happened?," he asked. Nanali shrugged, Yuukie looked outside and sighed, "I need that automail if I'm to stay a state alchemist. I want to see Winry," Yuukie said out loud.

Tagrio said nothing to Ed, "Then why did you bring me here?," Ed asked her as he sighed. Ed walked up to Tagrio and said, "Thats not a good sign for you," he told her smiling. Tagrio still said nothing and looked at the place she used to live, Ed frowned, Tagrio then looked up at him, "Hmm? Why are you frowning?," she asked him. Nanali nodded and said, "Yeah, you should it'd be no fun with out you there anyways...,"she said smiling at Yuukie.

Tagrio sighed and put her hair in pony tail and looked at Ed, Yuukie looked at Nanali, "Should we see if she's awake yet?," Yuukie asked hopefully.

"Nanali, what was like for you to have the nightmares?," Yuukie asked, Nanali didn't answer Yuukie's question of when she had the nightmares but did nod when Yuukie asked to visit Winry. Ed didn't want to put up with the silent Tagrio so he turned and left, Tagrio just watched him leave without another word to him, once Ed returned he found Yuukie and Nanali were gone.

"Where could they have gone?," Ed asked himself as he looked around, then he sighed heavily when he realized where they were. He walked over to Winry's house, it was almost eleven in the morning, and when he reached the house he heard screaming. Ed quickly opened the door and ran inside, he found Nanali in the living room waiting, "Where's Yuukie?," he asked, Nanali just looked up at him and pointed in the direction of the screaming, "She's getting her automail...,"Ed said quietly. Nanali nodded, Ed leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor as he heard her scream in pain, but after several hours had gone by the screaming had stopped, it was two in the afternoon when Winry and Grandma Chio carried Yuukie out and onto the sofa.

Ed was at Yuukie's in an instant,"She got her automail, but she can't push herself like you did Ed,"Winry instructed as she took the rag from her back pocket ad wiped her hands,"No promises there, we made a bet after all,"said Nanali as she walked up next to Winry with a sly smile across her face. Winry sighed heavily and shook her head, she couldn't believe what she was hearing,"Hm?...,"Yuukie had woken up and looked around herself, she saw Winry, Nanali, and Ed standing over her, she placed her hand on her forehead only to realize there was weight to her arm.

Yuukie quickly shot up from where she lay, she noticed the automail leg and arm that Winry gave her, "So are you ready to start training with your automail?," asked Nanali, Yuukie nodded, Winry was about to object, but when she opened her mouth she found that no sound left her lips. All she did was sigh and watched as Yuukie struggled to her feet adjusting to the automail slowly, Ed helped her walk around the house until she could walk just fine. Yuukie glanced at Nanali through the corner of her eyes and smiled icily, _'Damn...if she can adjust to the automail this quickly...then I'll be out of four-hundred dollars!,'_ Nanali shouted in her head, then she realized what was giving Yuukie her edge, it was Edward, he was helping her.

"Yuukie, thats not part of the deal, I may not of mentioned it,but its still cheating, you can't use Edward's help what so ever," said Nanali, Yuukie and Ed glanced at each other before Yuukie nodded, Ed backed off and let Yuukie try and walk on her own.


End file.
